pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Non Random Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki Members Off Line Chatting
Category:Downtown Danville Rules To make sure we do not end up having another RAWEFC, we must establish some rules. Break them, and you will be asked to leave. Rules are as followed: *No profanity. *No roleplaying. :*Which means NO characters are to be talking AT ALL. *Please keep randomness to a minimum. *Arguments that happen in the forum, STAY in the forum. *You must say your username (or nickname) at the beginning of everything you say. :*Which means if you are an unregistered contributor, you may not use this forum. *Most of all, have fun! Chat Scuba: I can't believe were actually doing this, what if it becomme another rawefc? Phinello: I hope it won't. But as long as no one ruins it, we'll be fine. Meaning no Mary Sues. Ok? ;) Gurgy: This is gonna be awesome, don't you agree? RBH: *walks in* Hello, Hello, Hello! Scuba: @Regurg: I don't know, but I heard Rawefc wasn't exactly ideal. Gurgy: It was actually ok, until Iall messed things up. There is one thing from RAWEFC that i want carried over to here.... Scuba: oh, okay Dill: We'll see about that. Nan: *Walks in* Hey guys whats up ? Maddyfae: *Appears out thin air* Hi! So...... Cupcakey: *Appears from nowhere* Heey :D Phineas: Whoo! Now the party can start! Ferb: It is not a party without Daisy. Phinello: XD *knocking on the door* Poptart: *pokes her head in through door* Am I welcome? Fg10: Hello peeps! Can I come? Gurgy: Of course it's not actually a party until the person i care about most shows up... Goldy: *jumps in through window* Meeeeee? Maddyfae: Woo, more people! And, awww.... I wanted to be the only person to just randomly appear! Scuba: When I appeared, I just spoke, I did not give any explanation, so I was the first to randomly appear. :P Maddyfae: Well, I said it. :P Poptart: So, what shall we discuss first? Gurgy: No one responded to my last statment Goldy: I did! You didn't respond to MY statement... Poptart: Right, sorry. Who's gonna drag in TD? Goldy: AM I JUST INVISIBLE HERE!? Scuba: I'll do it. Gurgy: ...I was referring to Stacy, but ya her too Maddyfae: XD Are the characters really supposed to be here? Gurgy: Well, if you want me to be happy, yes Maddyfae: .....whatever. Then, Perry is now here! :D Jisu: (shoots through the wall) Hello! It was my B-day 2 days ago! And you guys didn't even notice it! *Perry walks through door* Maddyfae: PERRY! :D *hugs* Perry: Gyuyuyu...... Fadhil: No, you can't have canon characters here. This is not a roleplay forum. Gurgy: ...Faddy say what? Scuba: Don't worry Regurg, you'll learn to do without. Maddyfae: I just wanted to try... XD *canon characters disappear* Gurgy: Wait...no...stacy? *Eyes began to water* Fadhil: Ugh. You never understood the life with your loved ones a million lightyears away. Scuba: Sorry, Regurg. Gurgy: *Eyes water a bit more..* Maddyfae: Scuba, you forgot a comma! I'm bothered!! Fix your error! .... Gurgy: *Cough* Grammer Nazi *Cough* *watering continues* Maddyfae: Yea, I am..... ^_^ Fadhil: Here, eat this french fries with sweet tomato sauce. (Which is actually chilli) Gurgy: It's not gonna help *water* Scuba: I like chilli dogs. *Sonic Unleashed reference* *Scuba takes some chili, and puts it on a hot dog.* *Scuba takes out a radio and turns it on. Festive music blasts out of it.* Scuba: CONGA LINE! *lightning strikes a few meters away* Fadhil: Coincidental? Scuba: Oh no....*shouts to army* RETREAT! Gurgy: No amount of conga lines will make me happy Goldy: Even OVER 9,000 conga lines...? Gurgy: No. Monty: Hey!!! STOP IGNORING ME! *Crazy face* Ohh, chips. *Statrs stuffing self with nacho chips* Scuba: No roleplaying. Poptart: I'll go get Stacy and some chocolate ice cream. How does that sound? Goldy: Only one of them is a lie. Guess which? Poptart: But...but neither one of them was cake...*brain sparks and fizzles to death* Scuba: I say it was Stacy, the lie, since there is no roleplaying allowed. Gurgy: *fettle position* No stacy *repeats 500 times* Poptart: Can Poptart bring the ice cream ayway? Monty: No role playing? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO........................This is the part where I die. *Scuba sees Goldy* Scuba: :O, when did you get here? I didn't see you. (Poptart kicks Monty to make sure he's dead) Poptart: Aww. Medical help for him, pleeeease? Monty: ("Dead").................................. (Whispering)PSST! I'm dead! *Scuba puts on gloves* Scuba: I got him. Monty:......................o_o............(whimper) mommy............ Scuba: He needs more medical attention then I can give him. I'll take him to the hospital. *Scuba picks up Monty and leaves.* Gurgy: no stacy.... Maddyfae: So................ I have no idea what to say... Dill: Have you heard of a story? Monty: I know! Mummify me! That way, I can be a bandaged Egyptian zombie! Phinello: (bans Monty) No RPing. >:) Gurgy: No Stac-wait why is DILL here then? Monty: X( (Banned) Maddyfae: Don't you think we should put the rules at the top of the forum? Scuba: Yeah, that Idea was in my head too...I got it. Maddyfae: I wrote it better. :P Scuba: We must hold a funeral for Monty... *Funeral March Plays* *TD walks in* TD: I am gone for what? 4 hours? And I already have missed so much.. So didja miss me? :D Gurgy: No Stac-oh TD! Cupcakey: *wakes up* Yamns...What did I miss? A lot I guess >.> Kaky: Hey guys, I'm randomly walking in! Sorry for letting Monty in this, but I'm a total noob and had no isea what made me "roleplaying" untile I saw the top of the rules page. (which is weird becasue half of my daily life is about playing MMO'RP'Gs on the internet for 16 hours strait :P) But don't worry, I took care of Monty...*Looks at Monty tied up in a closet* Muahaha!!!! Maddyfae: Hi! And actually, we just added the rules last night... Fadhil: I can see that clearly. Kaky: Riiiiiite......*Shiftyeyes* Phinello: (pushes Gurgy and TD close to eachother) Maddyfae: Jisu, I kept meaning to tell you happy birthday, but I kept forgetting! I remembered it was your birthday though! Happy Belated Birthday, anyway! Poptart: Ooh, Jisu? *instigates singing* Thiiiiiiiiis iiiiiiiiiiiis yoooooouuuur *begins clapping to a beat* birthday song, and it's not very long! Scuba: Took you long enough, TD. :P Kaky: Hey everybody! I have an extreamly hard riddle that I bet none of you will solve! Try, THIS!: "Study this paragraph and all things in it. What is vitally wrong with it? Actually, nothing in it is wrong, but you must admit that it is most unusual. Don't just zip through it quickly, but study it scrupulously. With luck you should spot what is so particular about it and all words found in it. Can you say what it is? Tax your brains and try again. Don't miss a word or a symbol. It isn't all that difficult?" Scuba: Is it that it has every letter in the alphabet, except for E, the most common letter used.in the english?language Kaky: O:..... how did you know!? *Head explodes* Scuba: To me, the letter E being the most used letter is a well known fact, I used it 14 times in this sentence. :P Goldy: Huh... I counted fifteen... every has 2, letter has 2, alphabet has 1, except has 2, e has 1, letter has 2, used has 1, english has 1, language has 1... 2+2+1+2+1+2+1+1+1... now it's thirteen... THAT DOES NOT COMPUTE BEEP BEEP BEEP BOOM *HEAD EXPLODES* Scuba: That's why I didn't write out the number, and I did not count "E". Fadhil: Oohhh... that's why "E" is in the top of that eye test chart...thingy...you know with the smaller letters as you go down the chart? Che: I KNOW WHAT THAT IS! :D Fadhil: Che, you're not logged in. Kaky: Okay, see if you can solve THIS!: "How many "f"s are in this sentence? FINISHED FILES ARE THE RE SULT OF YEARS OF SCIENTI FIC STUDY COMBINED WITH THE EXPERIENCE OF YEARS" Scuba: One Beeper: EHHHHHH Kaky: Wrong! Not even remotly close! Scuba: "How many "f"s are in '''this' sentence?'' Kaky: Oh yeah, I guess I worded it wrong. I meant to say the paragraph under this sentence. Scuba: None. :P Kaky: Again, I worded it wrong, it doesn't have to be lower case. Scuba: Six Jisu:I say six as well. Wakko: Scuba, 1. Kaky, 3. And ollo. (to let users with slow coms take less time edit) Jisu: I will now go as Mathew﻿ now Kaky: You guys might be right, BUT YOU TOOK TO LONG! YOU LOOSE!!! YAY! *Throws confetti in the air and gives everyone party hats* Mathew: I have a riddle. How do you make six equalateral triagles using six sticks that are unbreakable, but can be over lapped? Izzy's got this in the bag. Scuba: I'm not gonna take all that time to explain it...wait, I don't think that's possible.. @Kaky : No, you just worded it really badly. :P Scuba: What's with the random link, I didn't add it....I can't take it off! Kaky: I'MMA GONNA RANDOMLY-A CHANGE-A THE SUBJECT-A!!! Let's talk about videogames! My all time favorite videogame series was the Mario series. My all time favorite Mario game series was the Paper Mario series. My all time favorite Paper Mario Game was Super Paper Mario. My all time favorite Super Paper Mario character is Francis. He's so HI-TECHNICAAAAAAL! Neeerrrrrr! Mathew:(makes Steve kick kaky off a cliff)I fixed it, scuva. Back to the riddles! Kaky: Hey, I'm the one who started the riddles! Scuba: No more riddles. :P How about rethorical questions? Scuba: If a train falls into the middle of a forest, and there is no one around to hear it, does it make a sound? Fadhil: I have been thinking of users to moderate this forum. Gurgy: ...I'm bored. Scuba: Like who? Scuba: Jisu: No roleplaying. Gurgy: Riddles are boring. I wanna do something else Scuba: It wasn't a riddle :P. It was a rethorical question. Gurgy: I still wanna do something else Che: Milk in a shoe? Maddyfae: Hm. I missed quite a lot.... And Scuba, it's rhetorical. :P Scuba: Here's another rhetorical question, why am I the grammar nazi, while Maddyfae is the spelling nazi? :P Maddyfae: Actually, I'm more like the "All things related to academics" Nazi.... Scuba: Mein Kampf... Maddyfae: I don't know what that means, but I'm sure it's something of slight annoyance.... You see, I'm a total nerd. TD: I am a geek (if anyone noticed) Gurgy: As an I. Che: Heh heh, German. Jisu:Fine. BTW, Korean. Who wants milk? Cupcakey: *random enters in discution* Romanian. @Maddyfae: Mein Kampf is a book(not sure if a book) wrote with the Nazi ideas, as I remember. @Jisu: Meee :D Tpffan: (walks in) Can I join? Maddyfae: Of course! Che: Mein Kampf is a book Hitler wrote, last I remember. Also, Romanian is a cool language. c: Tpffan: I don't like milk. Che: Me either... Fadhil: Eehh.. what did I miss? Jisu:I kicked Kaky off a cliff, does that count? Also, drink MILK! Tpffan: Milk is disgusting! It has a bad aftertaste! But ice cream is good. Gurgy: But...MILK IS AWESOME! Tpffan: MILK IS AWFUL! But it's your opinion. Che: One of my friends — eh, who am I kidding. Someone I know and don't particularly like that much likes milk. Just milk. I'm wondering what's wrong with her brains. Gurgy: ...I thought the only people who disliked milk were lactose intolerant people And i thought it was a universally loved drink!!! Jisu:IKR. who wants to jump off a cliff next? Also, my favorite ice cream flavor is rocky road. Also, milk AND freshly-baked cupcakes for everyone who wants it! Maddyfae: Milk and cupcakes?! Then, I make freshly baked chocolate chip cookies! :D Tpffan: I'll have cupcakes! Jisu:Alright! Maddyfae, let's have a bake sale competition! The one that is closetst to being sold out after 10:00 PST wins! Phinello: Stinks that RPing is banned. But then again it's mostly certain people's fault. Gurgy: And becuase that, it's boring and...no stacy.... Tpffan: It's not our faults that RAWEFC ruined everything. Phinello: Never said anyone in particular. But I personally blame IaLL. Jisu: Yes, Yes you should. Scuba: Mein Kampf means my struggle in German. Boy did I miss a lot... Fadhil: Yes we did. Maddyfae: @Scuba: Right... I knew I recognized it from somewhere! I just forgot... And to everyone: Buy chocolate chip cookies! They are amazing!! Fadhil: Of course they are! Maddyfae: And they are better than Jisu's cupcakes! XD Scuba: We didn't do the conga line yet... Jisu:I say I win. 1:0. Thanks Tpffan for the buying our milk and cupcakes! Also, CONGA TIME!!! Guess what Gurge, there is a life-sized Stacy sculpture at the bottom of Crator Lake! If you want it, I also have fresh water sub! Tpffan: But I didn't want the milk. Oh, well. (throws the milk away) Gurgy: ...There's a WHAT?! Jisu:A life-sized statue of stacy at the bottom of Crator Lake. I have a sub you can borrow Gurgy: GIMMIE Jisu:Here is directions to Crator Lake , OR. Also, you get a chainsaw+Albert set if make it back alive (Creator Lake is the deepest lake in the new world, so the lake would crush the sub.) Gurgy: One sec... *A minute later* Gurgy: *Returns with the statue* Done! Jisu:Hold on a sec. *a series of sewing machines, cartoon violence, and glass shopping Jisu:Here is your Albert doll with a working chainsaw Gurgy: No thanks i just want stacy *Hugs it* Tpffan: Wow, Gurgy. Cupcakey: Well... Does anyone want some Coca Cola? Tpffan: Yes! Cupcakey: *Gives some* Take them 'cuz they're still free xD Jisu:I prefer Sprite. I beleive that if I have coke, i"ll probably be mind-controlled Gurgy: *Keeps hugging statue* Cupcakey: I just got Coca Cola and orange juice >.> Che: Coca Cola... ): Tpffan: What's wrong with Coca Cola? Che: Coca Cola makes me think of Edd, and he's been re-diagnosed with leukemia. Jisu:I believe that Coca Cola's secrete ingredent is made to mind controll humans Tpffan: @Che: Oh.... Gurgy: Wait Edd...from Ed,Edd, N Eddy? Che: Edd from Eddsworld. He's a legit person. Gurgy: ....Oh. Well, coke rules! TD: Edd Matt and Tom rule!!!! Scuba: I seriously don't get how easily we stray off the original topic... Tpffan: What was the original topic? Scuba: I don't know, we are so off, I forgot. Cupcakey: Poor Edd :( I have a classmate that is a very big fan of Eddsworld, she has all their videos on her phone. Fadhil: That's why kids, stay out of the sodas. Cupcakey: Why is everybody so quiet? Scuba: I hate how chatrooms like this are forgotten. Phinello: Yep. In fact, almost every community article has been forgotten. Che: I didn't forget about this, I just have nothing to contribute. :I Kaky:*Randomly jumps in with his PS3* CHU CHU CHU CHU CHUUUU! OMG After weeks and weeks and weeks of stalkingpage forums, online actions, and the "Pirate's Way to Pirated Games" sight, I finnaly got myself me verr own... (Pause for dramatic effect) PORTAL 2!!!!! IT'S SO AWESOME!!!!!! Cupcakey: I'm pretty sure that's enough to wake up a bunch of people xD Kaky: *Vigorously playing* OMG This is like the BEST game EVER! GLaDOS is so cool, (The main character person, Chell, is hot :P) And the game play is ADICTIVE!!!!! Topic: Annoying Users.... Maddyfae: That's right, I created the first real topic... You see, I don't know about you guys, but there are some users that are really getting on my nerves right now (No, I'm not talking about Gurgy XD). You know, all the users who are new (Well, actually not all of them are new...) and don't seem to get the rules AT ALL and show NO respect... -.- Cupcakey:Well... I'm the first to reply(and I don't know if my phone will submit all my message-I'm at grandma,and I'm amazed that there is internet),and: 1.I hope I'm not one of them. 2.I guess this is a new episode of "As Fanon Turns" 3.They(annoying users) will calm down, if not, maybe a little ban will help them to take that decision >:D *insert random evil laugh* Tpffan: I show respect....or at least try to. Right now, one user is mad about the edited picture rule, and she wants all the admins to be banned. The admins can't stand her. TDR97: (pops in) Trust me my first friend here has been so annoying to me I even removed her as a friend Tpffan: Who's your first friend? Che: Admins don't get blocked unless they do something really sacrilegious. That's what she doesn't understand. She thinks admins are closer to regular users than they actually are. TDR97: I feel RBH was my first friend here but now i feel completely ignored and insulted by her Tpffan: @TDR97: That sucks. @Che: The user who makes the edited pictures for the "Patricia and Florence" stuff needs to stop. Che: Indeed. TDR97: @Tpffan Yeah i'm gonna tell you something unbelievable through email if i do here i might get blocked Tpffan: Okay. Maddyfae: Yea, the "Patricia and Florence" user is one of them getting on my nerves.... Mystic blue was another... I don't get it how people just can't follow rules! TDR97: Yeah some new users are so arrogant thinking they know everything TDR97: @Tpffan Would it be wrong if i put her as my nemesis (she's been irritating me A LOT lately) Che: Yes, it would. Gurgy: She too irrates me, but i reserve my Nemesis slot for someone special. Maddyfae: Which is now whom? \ Gurgy: Currently, i am enemy-less. TDR97: @CHe Okay @Maddy Do you think everyone likes you Phinello: I'm annoyed by Trixie Buttercups and whoever made Patricia, Florence and their so-called friends. Maddyfae: @TDR: No. I know there are plenty of people who don't like me... TDR97: Ditto i even sometimes feel my family are some of them Phinello: @TDR: That's so sad. Why do you think that? TDR97: My sister does everything she can to make me miserable, my brother doesn't like it when i do anything, and i feel my mom only punishes me Tpffan: @TDR97: Your family sounds like Doof's family; the parents are rude and the kids are rude. Is this part of the reason why you don't like Roger or Doof's parents? TDR97: Yes my parents are nice to me but they have awful tempers and they are too easy to break Phinebella4Ever: Am I an annoying new member? TDR97: @Phinebella Not at all we are referring to the users who think they know more about the wiki than the admins you are willing to ask for help Phinello: What he said. Gurgy: I saved the page! But *Sigh& I miss my first nemesis... Phinebella4Ever: Who was your first nemesis? Gurgy: A user on FF.net known as Blackspiderman. I do NOT want to get into it. Though i am glad he doesn't suck, part of me misses hating him... TDR97: Oh and my mother is extremely supportive of my brother and my sister yet she uses a negative reinforcement on me Tpffan: @TDR97: I used to think that my mom showed favoritism to my brother. A few years ago, I was trying to eat something, and my brother took the bowl from my hand and started eating my food. I got mad and got a little violent, but my mom saw me hitting my brother and she grounded ME for three days and my brother for one day and the entire situation was HIS fault! Anyway, maybe you should talk to your mom and tell her how you feel. @Gurgy: Why do you hate Candace haters as viciously as you do? I don't like Candace haters, but I don't label one as my nemesis. Scuba: Patricia Verlean has to be the rudest user I have known on any wiki. TDR97: @Tpffan Last my brother was throwing a huge tantrum for half an hour and was insulting everybody and my sister told him to apologize so he did and my mom let him off the hook completely and whenever i tell my mom i feel like i am treated as the unfavorite she either laughs or tells me to stop @Gurgy I put some thought into something and i realized something that made her not my friend anymore Tpffan: @TDR: What a horrible brother and mother. What your mom is doing is bad parenting. I used to throw huge tantrums when I was little. My parents thought that I was going to be the bad child and my brother was going to be the good child. Now, I'm the good child and my brother's the bad child. @Scuba: If Patricia Verlean keeps insulting you, then you should block her. Gurgy: For me, a Candace hater is one who dispses her and everything she does. People who simply don't like her, are in a completely different field for me. Bsm was in the hater part, until he wised up and admitted he was harsh. Besides, i feel hating on the 3, or 4 counting perry, main charector is sorta odd if you like the show. Tpffan: Some Candace haters probably hate her because of how she treats her brothers sometimes. But people who make horrible fanfiction that turns her into a complete (bleep) is unacceptable. Off topic, but I thought I was an annoying user at first because of the Irving and Albert wars I had with Gurgy. But I don't hate them anymore. They're...okay, but they annoy me sometimes. Gurgy: Ok, 1. I know that. And 2. Good. Also you'll be happy to know i warmed up to Jenny and Coltrane a bit. But i still don't like Django. Tpffan: DJANGO IS AWESOME! >:( But it's good that you like Jenny and Coltrane. :) Gurgy: There's no need to randomly shout that. And i think we should take this to the talk page. Tpffan: I was shouting about how dare you hate Django. But it was in a kidding way. Gurgy: Still not cool do that, espcailly i don't see what's so gosh darn amazing about him Kaky: Do you guys think I'm anoying, wait, don't answer that question... TDR97: @Kaky I wanted to answer that but now i cant Scuba: @Tpffan: I can't, I'm not an admin. TDR97: @Gurgy Okay so someone to understand my annoyance with RBH Kaky: So anyways, just something random I'de like to say: I finished every episode of "Death Note" in less than 2 and a half days watching it nonstop... anyways, what are some users YOU guys find anoying, besides the ones you've already discussed about in this blog. TD: Is Death Note any good? I have been meaning to watch it. Right now I am obsessed with Fairy Tail XD Kaky: Yeah, Death Note is a really awesome and cool Anime! Phinello: @Kaky: I kinda thought Hyper was a little annoying...But tolerable. Btw you guys ever read a comic called "Sugar Bits"? Che: I think the manga for Death Note is better than the anime, but I've never seen the anime. I've heard the voices are odd, though. Fadhil: ...Tell me what did I miss here? Phinello: Nothing Fads. And I've seen Death Note. I liked it. And @Kaky: Oh before I forget: IaLL was an annoying Mary Sue maker, Michelpacheo's "Busting" stories made no sense...... TDR97: @Maddy I'm positive you have at least one enemy Tpffan: @TDR97: You can't keep a grudge forever. @Phinello: So IaLL made millions of Mary Sues before Alice FS? And the Michelpacheo busting stories make no sense. Also, he has a story on the canon wiki called "I Fight Jenny" when Candace and Stacy fight Jenny and some OC. Meanwhile, Mindy and the Fireside Girls are destroying Candace or something. It made no sense. TDR97: I know but im not just referring to me everyone has at least one enemy Tpffan: I only really had two enemies. One sided with Gurgy (when we argued about Irving and Albert), but we're not enemies anymore and Alter5985, my annoying brother. He can't respect opinions when someone mentions in the slightest, "I don't like Spongebob". Also, Mystic blue was kind of annoying because she kept making these Mary Sue Candace clones. They were basically how Candace would be if she loved Albert and she was perfect in every way. TDR97: @Tpffan I have reason to hold a grudge i even emailed you why Gurgy: One sided? I was all up in yo grill, home slice......i'm sorry you had to hear that Tpffan: I hated you because you were being mean about me hating Albert. But the Alter guy is still my nemesis. Gurgy: ...hated? Geez even I never fully hated Blackspiderman. Tpffan: Maybe "hate" was a strong word. More like "disliked". TDR97: @Tpffan I told u another reason through email Daisy's Departure Scuba: Ok, I am saddened by this, who seconds?﻿ Phinello: Me! Gurgy: ...a little Scuba: I am more then a little, and don't remove the k, again. Tpffan: I am saddened also. Daisy was awesome! TDR97: There aren't words to describe how awful this is Jisu:I say Moo TDR97: I think this wiki needs MAJOR adjusting users are leaving and wanting to leave Cupcakey: Yeah, you're right. Major users are leaving, and unfortunately, some new users don't seem so "friendly"(I don't give names) or some are not so active(me >.>) Che: Honestly? I think everyone's being really dramatic over almost nothing. Why should it matter if people recognise you or not? You shouldn't write stories or create art for other people, you should do it because you like to. If it's all a popularity game it's not as fun. :l Cupcakey: It begins to look like a Disney Movie "High School", really( PnF Fanon High School Drama or what? - a part of the common show "As Fanon Turns"). Well, maybe everything will be normal again, but I kinda doubt that, I don't know why. TDR97: @Che I know i just think its unfair that only certain users stories are being focused on Scuba: @Che: Exactly, it ruins the experience. Didn't you all learn from the Bird Scene? (Victorious) It's actually a good lesson. Che: Think about it from PaF's perspective. In Thaddeus and Thor they explained to Candace that they didn't build to compete, they did it for fun. Gurgy: And for the ladies! Jisu:But that was sarcasm from Ferb, not an actual reason! Kaky: Daisy',' '''user. A user no longer on this wiki. "Gentlemen, we can rebuild her. We have the technology. We have the capability to build the world's first bionic user. Daisy will be that user. Better than she was before. Better, stronger, faster, and her fanfics will tottaly rock by 1000 times more than any other's." :P Sorry, just had to do it. Dill: I also noticed a pattern before and also following Daisy's departure, the other admins are starting to be kind of... sortakinda "leavy"... with less contribution and gaps between days of their contribution. Thing is, the most active ones now here may be candidates for the next trio.. replacing us... Jisu:Me?(hopefully) Che: I just don't contribute a lot of fanfiction anymore because I've moved out of it. I'm still here, like I said, to keep peace and discipline equal. I'm not so much the techy kind of admin like Fadhil as I am more "emotional" so to speak. I'm a people person. Gurgy: Let's see, goldy isn't that active, on here anyway, che just explained, faddy is semi active, and daisy is gone... Scuba :@Che: Me, I am good with the people, and the tech stuff, but I think I have to work on my articles in means of elaboration and creativity.... Maddyfae: @Faddy: Who are the possible canidates? @Gurgy: Exactly. Scuba: @Maddyfae: On the IRC, ask me there. *Td appears as a holigram TD: I wont be online editing or whatever for a while. My computer got hacked D: Dill: Candidates are.... TD! MADDY! JISU LEE! GURGY!SCUBA! Maddyfae: That's not what Scuba told me.... But still pretty awesome ^_^ And why is Gurgy on there? (And then crossed out?) Dill: I was about to write Scuba there... well... wow... I guess he is if he is still around. Maybe for a rollback. TD (on a not-hacked computer :): I'm a candidate? Yay! Really sad that Daisy is gone though.. she was like amazing. Forever missed Daisy Gurgy: Wait...what about me? Maddyfae: @Faddy: XD @Gurgy: Faddy accidentally put you as a candidate, but also put you crossed out so it looked like this: GURGY! TD! MADDY!w JISU LEE! GURGY! Scuba: I originally got TD, Maddy, and Me.....idk, Faddy you lied to me. :P JK. Maddyfae: I don't know about you guys, but I'm very happy/excited to be even a candidate for this position, especially after being here for a little over 4 months ^_^ @Scuba: XD Gurgy: ...ya...accidently... Maddyfae: In your dreams... XD Gurgy: And everyone's nightmares XD TD: I'm just happy to be included.. Maddyfae: I'm surprised no one else has being saying anything about this... *silence* Fadhil: I may make one of you an admin this month. Scuba: Cause Daisy left? TDR97: I also think an admin should have been here for at least 6 months Gurgy: It's no secret who i want as admin...besides me. TD: I wonder who that is.. :P Maddyfae: It's Stacy, of course! XD JK Fadhil: Watch their talk pages. If I asked one of them to upload their avatar, he/she is the new admin (or won Featured User.) (except for Scuba, who apparently has his image uploaded already.) TD: I think mine is already uploaded as well Maddyfae: Mine isn't... Goth: door slightly and peeks in Hello? Am I allowed to come in? Tpffan: Sure! Goth: Yay! in So...what is going to be talked about now? Gurgy: ...pizza? Goth: Mmmm... Tpffan: I like pizza. TDR97: @Goth How about how this wiki is falling apart Maddyfae: Uhhh.... No... Happy thoughts! XD Goth: Mmmm...pizza...I wanna sing a song about pizza but you guys might practically sue me if you knew what it was from. (No, not Spongebob. I don't watch that.) TDR97: @Madddy Look it took me three times to finally get it to save we are doing it jk but i still wanna do it Goth: We could also talk about this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7btAJlsx38 Fanart Scuba: I think the ban on edits by Goldy is one of the best things that have ever happened to this wiki. The amount of original fanart that is uploaded has skyrocketed. And it is AWESOME!!! We have found some amazing artists and some very creative people. TDR97: (sarcastically) Yes everyone is taking notice Tpffan: Am I creative? I think I'm a sucky drawer, since I can't draw the P&F characters for my life. TDR97: What matters is that you are being creative and you are trying which i can tell you are Scuba: @Tpffan: I don't know, I haven't seen your art yet. But you Carl's Pop Song Reviews are creative. Fadhil: I don't really care how crappy hand-drawns is. At least it shows effort. Dill was digitally colored, but his outlines are hand-drawn. Falling Apart TDR97: I feel we are falling apart. We are constantly fighting, users are being rude, and user s are being driven off this wiki. There is too much fighting and people are being too rough on other. I'm even developing a hatred for this wiki. Gurgy: No thanks to some people's comaplaining.... TDR97: In my defense the users could be calmer Gurgy: Pot calling the kettle black TDR97: What does that mean Cupcakey: ... this is why I'm shutting up. Gurgy: ...you don't know what that means? WHAT. TDR97: I have never heard anyone say that Gurgy: ...WHAT. TDR97: I haven't heard it Gurgy: ...WHAT TDR97:I think we get the point what does it mean Phinebella4Ever: This wiki is not falling apart on it's own. You are tearing it apart with your very comments. TDR97: How is this '''only my fault Phinebella: Considering your the ONLY one who ever complains, I think that plays a major factor in this. TDR97: Well other users are being rough so im not the ONLY one at fault Phinebella: You know what? I'm done. You think you are being ignored by certain people? I'm going to show you what it's really like. Goth: It's NOT TDR's fault! You guys are making it worse by yelling at him and making his life worse than it already is. Take a chill pill, sit back and THINK about how he might feel right now. Or do you only care about how it's making you feel? (Sorry I'm just angry that you guys are acting this way.) To keep this wiki the way it's supposed to be, we need to show kindness and/or calmness, NOT yelling your irritation. Please, can't we just stop this senseless fight and calmly talk things out? It's breaking my heart. And I'm sure I'm not the only one who feels this way. You guys are overreacting. He needs people he can talk to, not people who don't care that he might be broken. TDR97: @Phinebella Okay =) @GOthThank you Goth: @TDR You're welcome. No matter what they think, I have your back. Gurgy: Endless whining from someone will not help either. TDR is the one overracting. Infact, becuase TDR is whining about being ignored, we are noticing, so if he didn't complain. he really would be. I try to ignore it, but that's going against his argument. Oh and "we need to show kindness and/or calmness, NOT yelling your irritation."? Tell that to TDR. This sitation my not be his fualt entirely, but he played a huge role. It's hard to be nice, when what i have to say is not. Infact, i wish i didn't have to say this Goth: You're just proving my point, Regurgitator. You're being all irritated when you could just calmly talk it out. I think it's time we all took deep breaths and used the "What Would Phineas Do?" thing. Otherwise, there's nothing else to do. No one is listening to my solution. There's nothing I can do to prevent the beginning disaster. Gurgy: Here's what phineas wouldn't do: Whine about being ignored. And defend TDR TDR97: @Gurgy Okay now your just being rude and what Phineas would do: Try to work out problems Goth: I agree with TDR. Phineas wouldn't be rough on people. He would just calmly talk it out. Guys, just calm down. Just trust me. Being calmer about it will help the situation. Being annoyed is making it worse. Listen to me! Gurgy: Tell that to TDR Goth: Stop it! Just, stop it. You need to calm down too. Gurgy: ...shut up Goth: Just, chill. Please. Gurgy: As soon as you know who does. Goth: silence TDR97: I was calm until some users starting being rough on me Goth: @TDR Yeah, that's when my nerves broke. Maddyfae: See why I didn't want to talk about this? Change the topic, before anyone else gets mad! TDR97: @Maddy The wiki is deteriorating it needs to be fixed Maddyfae: Well, this will just make it worse! TDR97: ALL I WANT IS FOR THE CONSTANT ARGUING TO STOP BUT NOTHING SEEMS TO DO IT I AM SO SICK OF IT. I AM ALWAYS THINKING OF LEAVING BUT YOU KNOW WHY I DONT WANNA LEAVE. I JUST WISH THE USERS COULD JUST GET ALONG AND BE GENTLER TO ONE ANOTHER IS THAT SO HARD. Scuba: Meh, it's about time the rest of you become alert.... Goth: I also wish that everyone would stop arguing. :_( TDR97: @Goth Me 2 this constant fighting is making me really upset partially because im the prime target Goth: @TDR :( Same. Che: You're only adding gas to the fire by making this a topic. Now someone else come up with a better topic that won't cause as much controversy. TDR, if you want to leave, then leave. You can always come back. There's no rule against leaving and coming back. I mean, if we're so terrible here that you can't stand us, then maybe it's a good idea to take a breather and come back when you feel you're ready. Funny Stuff Goth: What are things that make you laugh? (Please--keep it kid-friendly.) TDR97: I nearly peed my pants at this and this